Campaign:Bit - Tryst Can't Read
In Which We Gather Evidence To Prove Whether or Not Tryst Can Read Flashback Episode Two Tryst: Tryst is not a confident reader or speller yet -- GM: Yet? Tryst: Yet. That’s true. ::He then goes on to write "Signing Competeton" to indicate a Singing Competiton. Episode One Tryst tells Tamlin: So he’s a smuggler. He’s listing cargo that he's not holding and there’s extraneous numbers. To me, that spells code! ::(Which he then goes on to break.) (Can this be done without "reading"? Episode Six Tryst: Well, I mean we could rescue a scientist, which would no doubt put all of our lives in danger, or we could try to decipher the documents that I stole. Bacta: Oh yeah, right right right, because you have university level training in science and you’ll be able to understand those documents. No problem. Leenik:'' I, I feel like...'' Tryst:'' I mean, look, I’m not an idiot, I’m gonna be able to... I can re-...I can put two and two together. I mean, like you know, lizards-force stuff, I can read.'' Bacta: All right. I'm going to enjoy watching you try and read those documents. '' Episode Nine Tryst reads "papers" that Lyn has gathered and spread out on the Mynock's kitchen table that describe the bounty on him. Episode Fifteen After Leenik explains his ordering system for his books, Tryst says he knows how it works because he was using it. Episode Seventeen In Episode 17, Tryst begs Leenik to spell his fake name, Carrie Fisher, as K-E-R-R-Y to be gender specific. A bit later, he commends Lyn for spelling Billie Dee Williams with an I-E. Also, in Episode 17, Tryst hands Leenik a full inventory of the ship's contraband. '''Leenik:' All of this is in the ship? Tryst: Yes. I had Tamlin inventory the ship. Lyn: Tamlin is pretty advanced for his age. He can read? Leenik: Tony helped. Tryst: I don’t know if he can read. I just told him to do an inventory. Bacta: I just assumed that’s how Zabraks were. Tryst: He went and double checked everything. It’s mostly matching shapes and colors. I could read. It would be so ridiculous if I couldn’t read. I can read. Leenik: No one is questioning it. Why would you say that unless you couldn’t read? I’m just going to write something down. Tryst: Then go ahead and mail it to your mom. Leenik: I'm going to write down “Mynock.” What does that say? Tryst: It says “Mynock.” You just said it out loud. Leenik: I'm going to write down something else. What does that say? Tryst: It says “something else.” Stop saying it out loud. Look, we don’t have time for this. I can obviously read. Leenik: All we know is that you can hear. Episode Eighteen Bacta: We don't even know if Tryst can read. Leenik:'' I know Tryst can't read.'' Tryst:'' Everybody has their opinion.'' Episode Twenty One Outside of Booker's, Tryst insists he can read, and Bacta and Leenik insist he cannot. Inside the Legitimate Armor Store, Tryst writes down Lyn's measurements, so at least he can write numbers. Episode Twenty Five Tryst has to read an email on Bailey Crystal's datapad. Episode Twenty Six Tryst mentions he has read about an alto theremin in a magazine, but he may have just been trying to one up Bacta. Episode Forty Four At minute 39 of this episode, Tryst spells (and possibly reads) the name of a city. One Shot: Episode Fifty Six In the intro to part 1 of Crazy Anniversary Partiers series, Kat offers to forward JPC something nice that a fan wrote about him and he admits that he cannot read. Category: Campaign Bits